Hannah Montana Exposed 2
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: The sequel to my Hannah Montana Exposed Three months later Kai is with Lilly, and will Miley take Jake back. New format.
1. The mysterious call

Hannah Montana Exposed 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review.

Chaptor 1: The mysterious call

It's been three months since Kai almost exposed Miley as Hannah Montana, he and Lilly have been dating about that long, now. Kai was hired as Hannah Montana's personal reporter with one rule, he couldn't write the story without passing it by her first.

Miley and Lilly seat at the beach waiting for Oliver and Kai to show up. Miley gets a call and picks up the phone.

"Miley, it's Jake," said Jake, while there was sounds of planes inthe backround.

"What do you want, Jake," asked Miley, who was trying to act mad at him.

"I'm coming back to town, I was hoping we could talk," said Jake as he was getting on to his plane.

"What makes you think I want to take to you," asked Miley, pretending that she didn't care.

Oliver and Kai wlked up to Miley and Lilly, Kai kisses Lilly. Miley tells Jake she has to go and hangs up. The four of them head off to the mall.

At the mall Kai leaves the others to go look for a present for Lilly, while Miley, Lilly and Oliver head over to the food court to get lunch and talk about Jake coming back.

"Miley, forgive the guy, he only left to shot a movie," said Lilly as she reached for the slat for her fries.

"You are only saying that because of Kai," said Oliver before grabing his drink.

"He want's to talk when he gets back, and when a guy want's to talk it can't be good," said Miley.

"Not true, Kai and I talk a lot and it's good," argued Lilly.

"It's not as if you have been completely honest with him," said Oliver.

"What makes you say that," asked Miley.

"Hannah Montana," Oliver whispered.

Kai comes up to the table, Lilly gives him his plate. Miley gets up and runs off, Lilly follows her.

"Shouldn't we go after them," asked Oliver.

"No, Lilly is the one Miley would talk to about this," said Kai, "This Jake guy must be a big deal for Miley to get this worked up over him."

Oliver tells Kai about when jake first showed up and how Miley said she didn't like him to begin with but when she did an episodeon his show, she fall for him hard, finally she got up the nerve to tell him and that's when he told her that he was going to Romania to shot a movie.

Lilly catches up with Miley by the exit of the mall. Miley telles Lilly that she is happy she is going to see Jake again but she is still mad about the way he left, she was mad that she didn't tell him sooner that she liked him, and hoped that he still liked her, and that she wasn't going to make it easy on him. Just then Miley's phone rings and she picks up.

"I know your Hannah, to keep your secert you will do as I say when I call back tomorrow with the first thing you'll have to do," said a mysterious voice, then the line goes dead.

"Who was it," asked Lilly.

"Someone who knows I'm Hannah," whispered Miley.

Kai and Oliver walk up. Kai puts his arm around Lilly. Lilly sees the box in Kai's hand hasheholds itout for her. Miley tells Oliver and Kai that someone called her, saying that they know that she is Hannah. Lilly opens the box and pulls out a gold neckless, she then kisses Kai. They get into Kai's car and he takes them home.

I hope that you liked this Chaptor, I'll post more when I type it. 


	2. The First Task

Hannah Montana Exposed 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review.  
Note: The Prestories are to help fill in blanks in the story.

(Prestory)

When Kai was little he would hang out at his dad's production studio, and play basketball with some of the child actors waiting to go on stage to play their role, Kai's best friend was Jake Ryan. Kai and Jake haven't talked since Kai's parents died last year. Jake's show Zombie High was picked up by another production studio since their was no one that could run the studio till Kai's 18th birthday, Today March, 30.

(End of Prestory)

Chaptor 2: The First Task

"Hey, Jake, listen, before you head back to see Miley, please stop by my office," Kai said as he went to sit at his desk.

"Sure, just let me call Miley first," said Jake.

"No, Miley doesn't know yet," said Kai.

"You know her," asked Jack?

"Yeah, I'm dating her friend, Lilly," said Kai.

Kai and Jake get off the phone and Kai gets on his computer and opens a file called Project: April Fool's. he clicks on the recording labeled Part 2.

At the beach, Miley and Lilly are talking about how Kai took off in the middle of the night and the message he left Lilly.

"Lilly, sorry I had to take off so fast but I have to take care of something in my father's Will, I'll be back in two days," kai said in the message.

As Lilly gets done playing Kai's message for Miley, Miley's phone rings.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Good morning, Ms. Montana, be at hame at 10am there will be a package delivered to you, inside will be the instructions for your first task and the materials you'll need to use," said the mysterious voice, then the line goes dead.

Miley and Lilly notice that they only have five minutes to get to the house. When they get there a UPS guy is waiting for her. Miley signs for the package.

"Let's get this over with," said Miley as she opened the package.

Inside was a note that read, in the envelope there is 500 Dollars, your first task is for you and your friend, Lilly, to the mall and shop, enjoy. Your second task will be delivered at 1pm in front of JC Penny's. Miley shows Lilly the note.

"This guy is going to tell your secret if we don't shop till we drop," said Lilly puzzled.

"Looks that way," said Miley

"Let's go," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly head off to the mail. Back in L.A. Jake enters Kai's office.

"So you finally got Angel Productions, what are you going to do about your dream of being a reporter," asked Jake?

"I work as Hannah's reporter right now and I'm hoping that when she hears that I own Angel Productions, she'll sign," answered Kai.

"I take it the resson you asked me here was to see if I'd sign Zombie High back to Angel Productions," asked Jake?

"What better way to restart then to sign the biggest TV show and the biggest singer out right now," answered Kai.

"Count me in, it'll be like old times," said Jake.

At the mall, Miley and Lilly are having a blast. At one they arrive at JC Penny's and see a UPS guy waiting there.

"I told the guy we don't normally deliver inside of a mall but he payed extra, he must really like you," said the UPS guy as Miley signed for the package.

Note: I know it was wierd that I made Kai and Jake friends but more is coming so I hope you enjoy, Please Review!!!! Reviews Keep the story going, even bad ones because I hope my the end I can change their minds. Thank you all!!! Review Please!!! 


	3. The Fight

Hannah Montana Exposed 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review.  
Note: The Prestories are to help fill in blanks in the story.

(Prestory)

Kai and Lilly meet up on the beach the day before Miley gets the first mysterious phone call, and they talk.

"Lilly, I'm leaving town tomorrow night, I'm finaltaking over my father's prodution studio, so I'll be gone till the first," said Kai.

"I'm going to miss you alot,"said Lilly.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too, Lilly but I have to go," said Kai, "But I have an April Fool's prank planned for Miley."

"Why her, why not me," asked Lilly as she was about to punch Kai.

"You said she gets you every year, so this year I'm going to get her for you," said Kai hoping not to get hit by Lilly.

(End of Prestory)

Chaptor 3: The Fight.

Miley opens the Package and pulls out a tape recorder.

"Take the money in the box and go to Diamond Beauty in LA and give the guy this box tell him you two are the 3 o'clock Mr. Angel called in," said the mysterious voice.

"This guy knows how to treat a girl," said Lilly, "Diamond Beauty is the most expansive place to get a manicure in the whole U.S."

"Did you forget what this guy is threating to do," asked Miley?

"He can't be as bad as he seems," said Lilly.

"He did mess up, he lefted a name," said Miley.

"Oh, no," said Lilly shocked.

"Lilly, you know who it is don't you," asked Miley?

"Me, uh, no I don't, what would make you think that," asked Lilly trying to act clueless.

"You do know, you'r apart of this, I can't believe you," yelled Miley!

"Miley, it's not what you think," said Lilly.

"Then, what is it, Lola," snapped Miley.

"Miley," yelled Lilly, "How could you?"

"How could I, How could you," yelled Miley.

"I don't know who that guy is," said Lilly, "I don't know how he found out, but I do know Kai should of called by now."

Miley was shocked, Lilly tells how the message Kai lefted was a lie so Miley wouldn't ask why he lefted. Lilly then runs off crying. She gets half waydown the hall and turns around, "This most be the April Fool's Joke that Kai was talking about," thought Lilly. She calls Kai.

"Hello," said Kai.

"Kai, I have to ask you something," Said Lilly.

"You can ask me anything, Lilly," said Kai.

"Are you the one threating Miley's secret," asked Lilly?

"Hey bud, I'll be right back," Kai says to Jake has he leaves the room, Jake says "ok".

"Was that Jake Ryan," asked Lilly?

Kai fills Lilly in on everything even about how Jake and him are friends and how he plans to end the joke making Miley think she will be exposed.

"Are you mad at me," asked Kai?

"I want in on the joke, for the final task you should make her pay you back but in like say five to ten minutes so she doesn't have time," said Lilly as she hung up because Miley was walking up.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, please forgive me," said Miley.

"We should complete this task," said Lilly acting mad.

"We should talk," said Miley.

"No, now let's go, I can use a good manicure," said Lilly.

"What," asked Miley, while in shock that all her best friend could think of is a manicure while her secret was on the line.

They get on a bus and head to LA, they don't talk the whole way.

"I hope she forgives me for helping Kai with the Joke but she really mad me mad," Lilly thought to herself as she saw Miley looking out of a window on the bus.

In LA, Kai and Jake head down to the make-up room.

"Why are we here," asked Jake?

"It's time to find you a disguise," said Kai.

"You mean like Miley with Hannah," asked Jake?

"What," asked Kai?

"You date Lilly, hang out with Miley and Oliver, plus work as Hannah's reporter, It's ok, I've know since I did the episode of Zombie high with Hannah," said Jake, ashe put on a jean jacket and a black wig, "Miley doesn't know I know, I'm hoping that she'll trust me enough one day to tell me, herself. What name should I use?"

"How about your real name, Leslie" said Kai.

"You think Miley will be alright with this," asked Jake.

"She want to live a normal life, so yeah, I think she'll like it," said Kai.

A/N: I know it's close to a rip off the showwith the wig but I had to tie in Jake's real name somehow, anyway I hope you all like it, Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4 preview

Hannah Montana Exposed 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review.  
Note: The Prestories are to help fill in blanks in the story.

Preview for Chapter 4

Rico calls Miley and demands 5 million dollars to keep her secert, and to make things wrose he wants Miley and Hannah Montana to bring the money, to find out what happens in Chapter 4, I would like to get a total of 5 reviews.

Chapter 4 is going to be titled "Miley Meets Hannah Montana" 


	5. Miley meets Hannah Montana

Hannah Montana Exposed 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review.  
Note: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Miley meets Hannah Montana

Miley and Lilly get of the bus, still not talking to each other. Just bas they are about to go in, Miley's phone rings. She answers.

"Lesson up, Miley, I know your Hannah, say a new Mysterious voice.

"Are you crazy, you told me that already, and I'm not Hannah" said Miley

"Ok, I'll give you a chance to prove it, I want you and Hannah, together, to bringme, Rico, five million dollars by five or I'll tell everyone you're Hannah Montana," said Rico as he hangs up.

Miley realizes that Lilly had gone inside, she goes in to find Lilly.

"Lilly, Rico knows," said Miley.

"What," asked Lilly?

"I told him I wasn't Hannah and know to prove it and save my secert he want's Hannah and me to bring him five million dallors by five and be in the same place at the same time," said Miley.

"Good luck with that, I'm going to get my manicure, I want to look good for when Kai comes home," said Lilly.

Lilly takes a seat as Miley leave, angry at her best friend for blowing her off like that. Lilly pulls out her cell and calls Kai.

"Rico knows about Miley and is going to tell if she and Hannah aren't together to bring him five million dollars by five," said Lilly.

"Lilly, I'll be there in a few," said Kai.

"Ok, Love you," said Lilly.

"Love you too," said Kai.

Kai and Jake load the Limo with tons of boxes and then go get Lilly. When they show up Lilly is surprised to see Jake. Kai hands her a box, inside was a wig like Hannah's.

"Lilly, you are about to become Hannah Montana," said Kai.

Jake starts to open some of the boxes and Lilly puts on a Hannah Outfit will Kai calls Miley who is trying to think of away out of this.

"Miley," said Kai in a Mysterious voice, "Like you, I think Rico is a brat and needs to be shut up. To keep your Hannah life a secret you must go to Rico's, I'll make sure you get the money, my delivery preson will be there just before five."

"Just what I need two people who know my secret," said Miley.

"If you shut Rico up, I'll tell you who I am," said kai as he hung up.

"You told Jake," yelled Lilly about to hit him.

Jake tells Lilly that he's know for awhile, then he hands her a box, inside was a voice changer, to make Lilly sound just like Hannah. Kai tells Lilly to place it on the inside of her mouth. Lilly puts on some make-up for the final touch.

Miley shows up that Rico's with a few minutes to spare.

"Where's my money," Asked Rico.

"It will be here," said Miley.

"Let me guess Hannah Montana is going to bring it," said Rico.

"To tell the truth I did," said Lilly in Hannah's voice as she puts the money on the counter.

"How can this be, I'm never wrong," said a shocked Rico.

"Face it, Rico, I'm not Hannah," said Miley in shock to see Hannah standing next to her.

"At least I got the money," Rico said as he grabbed the money.

"Do it now," said Lilly again in Hannah's voice.

Sitting in the Limo, Kai presses a red button that sets the bag of money on fire. Lilly runs off followed by Miley, Lilly stoppes on the beach where no one is around.

"Who are you," asked Miley.

"I'm Hannah Montana," Lilly answered, having a little bit of fun.

"You can't be," said Miley.

"Really, why not," asked Lilly trying not to laugh.

"Because, I'm Hannah Montana," whispered Miley.

"I know," said Lilly as Kai and Jake walk up.

"What do you think Miley," asked Kai.

"Jake, what are you doing here," asked Miley.

"I came back to be with you, Miley. I love you, and I will not leave again. I want you to know that I know the truth, that your Hannah, and," Jake said as Miley hit him.

"So it was you," yelled Miley as she hit him again, "So who is this fake!"

"Miley, Jake isn't the one, I am, I did it so you'd be to busy to pull a joke on Lilly for April Fool's day, and so Lilly and you would have fun will I was gone, guess I still owe you that manicure," said Kai.

"Ok, but now who is the fake Hannah," asked Miley.

"At the mall I realized that it was Kai calling you and after you told me Rico I pretended to be selffish, because I was mad that you didn't care that I missed Kai, anyway I called Kai and jake and they helpped turn me into Hannah Montana," said Lilly pulling off the wig.

"And the money,"asked Miley.

"It was worth every dollar lost to help you out," said Jake.

Miley and Jake kiss.

A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. I hoped you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Hannah Montana Exposed 3 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya. Please Review!!!!!

Preview for Hannah Montana Exposed 3!

LA has the biggest storm they've ever seen. Lilly has it out with her parents. Miley and Lilly become roommates. Miley and Lilly are hidding something. Jake Ryan is back in school as Lesley, no one but Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Kai know that Lesley is Jake. 


End file.
